


The Red PVC Skirt

by Spacelight



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: A little messed up future sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Cussing, Dialogue Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male V in a skirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: V loses some bet, so what's he gonna wear now? Some minor possible revisions to earlier chapters if need be for coherency of the rest, but not too much.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

  


V is at Lizzie's Bar. There isn’t much action going on today; no, fuck, is he kiddin’? There is always something going on in Night City, he just happens to not want to go out just yet.

"So what's with you today?" The girl at the bar asks, as she leans into the counter.

V lightly smiles, but then his eyes narrow, and he runs his hand against his face before he looks back at her

"Nothin’. Just lost a bet."

The girl's lips turn up.

"Oh, that's never good. What you gotta do?"

V almost rolls his eyes as he looks down at himself for a second.

"Fuckin' wear a dress and appear at a friend's door, and you know, walk around in it for like 24 hours."

The girl laughs, while giving V his next shot.

"That's not too difficult. What's the catch?"

V shrugs and looks up at her.

"That's about it and then go take out some low lives while wearin’ it."

She laughs.

"That's really not so bad."

"You're kiddin’ me right? You know I don't exactly have a dress and I probably look terrible in one. I mean you see me in a dress? Jackie is going to like have a stroke or something."

She rolls her eyes, "dramatic, I thought you were cool and calm in all challenges."

V smirks as he lightly turns the shot glass around in his grasp.

"You know me so well, huh?"

She looks at him once over.

"I think I know you well enough that you will curse and grumble, and then you will just do it; and, I think I have just the skirt for you."  


V's blue eyes widen a notch but he shrugs and slowly stands up from the bar.

"Fine, let's see what you got, though I'm not promising’ I'm actually gonna wear it."

"I will be back in a second."

V leans against the bar, and orders another shot; the big job they are gonna hit is coming up faster then he realized; another day or two and Jackie and he are gonna be in the midst of some Arasaka shit, and he only hopes, Misty’s card readin’ stuff isn’t gonna come true. He really would like somethin’ good to happen to him and not always something fucked up. 

Jade is taking a while, and V realizes that he now just remembered her name, which is interesting, but sometimes some things become just clearer when one is a little drunker. 

Before V could think about much else, Jade walks back to the counter and throws something small, red, and shiny towards him and he easily catches it in his grasp. 

“This it?”

“What? You almost sound disappointed?”

V touches the PVC material.

“Nah, but since you seemed a little overly excited, I thought it was gonna be somethin’, you know, flashy or at least different. Looks more like somethin’ a classic joydoll would wear.”

Jade shakes her head at V, before smiling to a customer walking by.

“You may know your joydolls, but you don’t know your fashion V; this little red skirt fits like a glove because it will adjust to your shape; it’s very sexy and has these suspenders to it that go over your chest. 

“I know my Joydolls, shit, maybe I’m spending too much on em huh?”,” V grabs his half finished drink, and drinks it.

Jade shrugs, “Hey, I say you’ve been enjoying Night City for what there is to enjoy.”

V wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve and smiles, but his eyes don’t seem to take in the humor, “Yeah that’s about right. So, how much for this?”

“Just take it, I still owe you; oh, and wear that sexy black spiked jacket but nothing else on top.”

V cracks a smile, “I didn’t say I gotta try and make this work.”

Jade reaches out and pats his shoulder before moving back and smiling.

“Why not have some fun V? What? Scared it will look good on you?”

V shakes his head, “Nah, but you should be selling some threads out there; seems like you're good at this.”

“Thanks, I do a little of that.”

“Okay, well, this better than nothing, at least if I look ridiculous,I'm fashionable; see you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I am enjoying Night City; and though, I am playing the game as I write this fic, I like to make up shit on my own that would relate to the game, so no major spoilers yet. If there will be, I will warn you.

V stands at Jackie’s door. Damn, this thing is tight; “my balls it will adjust to your shape", V mumbles, and pulls the red skirt down a little over his muscular thighs, but the small blasted PVC straps that are attached to the skirt and are now against his chest don’t really have much give for him to work with. How do people work in this kinda get-up? Fuck it.

He puts his arms to the back of his head to stretch while he observes some dude walking by in the hallway.

“Lookin’ good sweet cheeks, want to go on a ride with me?” the dude whispers suddenly as he checks him out and then dares to approach him.

V puts his hands down and points to his katana, and then flips him off.

“Get lost asshole," he says with some heat.

The man’s eyes narrow but he puts his hands up after seeing the weapon.

“Alright, okay, my bad, but your loss,” the man says, sounding a little disappointed, but he backs up.

V flips his phone on and dials Jack’s number as he observes the man leaving while he’s still staring at V and licking his lips. 

"Fuckin' streetkid", V whispers, and tries to listen in; the line is open but it is taking a while for his best friend to answer. The ex-Corpo leans against the wall opposite Jacks' door, and as he does, his bag full of gear suddenly drops heavy to the floor and one of his guns falls out. 

“Fuck,” V mutters and flips his phone off. He starts to lean down, but then decides to more slowly slide down the wall, until he crouches near his half empty bag.

He is now on all fours as he reaches forward to pick up his power pistol that got tossed around a little. Good thing he keeps the safety on or he would have shot himself. What was new?

He hears a muffled sound and then a door opens. V continues to pick up his gear, and then he hears Jackie’s gruff voice from behind him.

“V, is that you?”

“Hey, what’s up, mano, took you long enough; we got another job to do, remember?” V says, as he turns his head sideways towards Jackie, who closes the door to his apartment with one hand, while carrying his bag in the other. 

V’s eyes traveled up to his best friend’s face, but Jackie’s brown eyes don’t return the favor, as the man seems to be concentrated on one particular spot on V’s body, and so the ex-Corpo drops his gaze to his own ass.

"So yeah, I know I look ridiculous, but it's kinda a dumb story, so..”

Jack’s dark gaze lingers on the red dress, before his eyes finally travel back to V's own, and there is a little glint in his eyes now, something that makes V slightly concerned for some reason. 

"No," Jackie says simply, though his tone is unusually flat.

"No? V says rather softly, repeating Jackie’s words, as he turns to pick up the rest of his gear, but as he does so, he becomes a little more irritated.

“What do you mean, no? Look man, it’s not a big deal; I promise, it’s just for today, this thing I gotta wear, so let’s get to it,” V puts his hand down on the floor and starts to get up, and as he does so, he hears footsteps approaching him.

“Let me help,” Jackie says softly, and without further input from V, the larger man takes V’s forearm lightly into his grasp and pulls him up effortlessly, until the mercenary is back to his feet.

V drops his eyes to his skirt and he tugs at it, so that it at least covers his rather embarrassing white underwear; all the rest were in the laundry. Fuckin’ shit, he is worried about this, mother fuckin’ unbelievable, who cares?

Jackie drops his large hand to his right shoulder and V looks up and glares at him.

“Okay, if you're gonna say somethin’, say it”, V says, crossing his hands over his chest with a frown.

Jackie’s lip curls up and he finally smiles, shaking his head. 

“Oye, I don’t know how you got into this mess V, but I gotcha covered; literally this time,” and he moves back and starts taking off his jacket. 

"Jackie? What the hell are you doing?" V says, a little surprised at his friend’s antics, as his eyes linger on the way Jack’s broad shoulders move and his body stretches as he tries to get out of his jacket, and then V gets an eye full of the taller man’s suddenly fine six-pack toro, as that white tank top slides up his stomach. 

Jackie smiles at V before moving closer to him.

"Come here," he says, and he drops the jacket over V’s small leather jacket accidentally or not brushing V’s neck with his rough fingertips. 

V’s eyes flicker shut for a second before he looks down at himself.

"Damn, what you eat, this jacket is way too big."

Jackie smiles lightly, and scratches his head, before he puts both his hands on to V's shoulders. 

"It's fine, let's get goin’ now,” he says, and his smile is still on.

V rolls the jacket's sleeves up and adjusts his katana, "Oh, I see now, you actually enjoyin' this." 

Jackie shrugs as he moves back, but his eyes drop lower, and V silently realizes the man is for some reason checking him out, as his gaze travels slowly down from his now heavily layered torso to his legs. 

“Well, it is a little unusual to see you like this amigo, but the fact that I know you already sufferin' wearing that, I ain’t the one to put more salt on that wounded ego.”

V smiles lightly, and reaches out for his bag.

"Hey, thanks, I think,” he says somewhat embarrassed

Jackie intercepts him by reaching over and picking up his gear.

V’s eyebrows narrow, and he grabs the straps of the bag, making Jackie stop, “what now?”

“I’ll carry it,” Jackie says lightly and he intentionally ignores V, lifting the bag onto his shoulders as V pulls down on them.

V rolled his eyes, and grits his teeth in annoyance, “Oh fuck off, I didn’t suddenly become some princess that you gotta carry my shit too.”

Jackie looked forward as he walks pass him, “You right V, no princesa, but a killer ex-Corpo prince who’s gonna fuck Arasaka in the ass.”

V’s face changes, and he smirks, following behind Jackie, “Okay, Jackie, fine. But, one thing at a time, okay? First we get a couple of things done before the big game gets started.”

Jackie turns around in the hallway, beaming, “Hell yeah, and then we go to the big leagues.” 

V touches the hilt of his katana as he walks, “yeah, wonder if someone gonna notice that one of their top Corpo captains in their kenjutsu and kendo club is fuckin’ now Night City’s mercenary.

“Who ain’t tryin’ to swing some poor ass katana in this city these days?; but you, V, you are the big deal and you ain’t hidin' it,” Jackie laughs and walks towards the elevators.

“Hell no, at least not my sword,” V walks faster and reaches over to press the button to the elevator. 

Jackie stops beside him and drops his eyes to V’s skirt as he leans against the wall beside him.

“Yeah,” he says lightly with a little smirk on his lips.

V turns his head towards Jackie and his blue eyes glare back.

“Fuck you; everythin’ is all in, tucked in, as it should be.”

Jackie shrugs, “don’t know what you mean.”

V shakes his head and walks in as the door opens. He leans against the wall, and brings out a cigarette, “It happened one time; it happens to us all." 

"Si, and good it was me and not some beat cop givin' yah a ticket for indecent exposure," Jackie chuckles, and leans into the elevator's wall, crossing his arms over his more exposed torso.

V’s eyes linger briefly on Jackie's well built body, and how his pecs seemed to have perked up from the sudden cold draft.

He smiles in agreement to what his friend had said as he takes a drag from his cigarette, "So this is the plan Jackie, ex-beat cop chick needs those crates in that fancy factory, so we gonna go get em while I also take care of those assholes stacking up shit on their boat; if all goes as planned, we will get our share, plus some bonus she says, like a pass to one of those parties were they met; might be somethin’ worth checkin’ out.”

“A beat cop exclusive party, eh? Oye, that sounds mega depressing V; we probably know half those losers just from workin' around em.” 

V nods, “yeah, true, but you can never say no to a possible contact, especially if one of them knows somethin’ more about the hotel's downstairs security; those assholes have seen a lot too and I haven't been long enough in that damn place to figure out everythin'.”

The elevator doors open and Jackie lifts the bags up, “Alright, V, makes sense.”

“Good, let's get to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I call this Cyberpunk 2077 quest- babble because in these chapters I am mostly having fun with writing a minor quest/s lol. Hope it makes some sense but it's all a backdrop to them flirting so.😆
> 
> *Edited a few statements here. And this is all just because I wanted to dress V in a PVC skirt lol. I am always fixing things, so if u like, come back when I am all done. Cheers!

V steps back from the trunk after picking something up from it, and he throws it at Jackie, “time for you to dress up mano,” he says with a smirk. 

Jackie catches the blue garment, “Oye, is this a beat cop’s threads V?” He says a little taken back and he makes a face at it. 

V nods, “Yeah man, and you gotta put it on, it’s part of my plan in our little operation, but couldn’t find you any pants, so you’ll just gotta get the rest of your gear somewhere, since most beat cop’s ain't’ exactly your size.” 

Jackie's lips tugs into a small grin, and V thinks it's almost shy, but then Jackie shrugs, “Alright, if you say so, but I’m havin’ a bad feelin’ about this mano.” 

“Don’t sweat it, it should be pretty straight forward; give me a little bit to work it with T-Bug," V says and dials her number. 

As he talks, Jackie tugs his shirt and starts to pull it up; his movements catch V’s eyes, and he glances at him; Jackie moves the t’shirt over his head, and V gets a full view of a whole lot of Jackie; not that he hadn’t seen him before, but his eyes travel to the man’s sixpack and his nice built upper chest; Jackie’s nipples are full on display now too as he tugs his shirt completely off and sends it flying to the ground. 

Jackie suddenly looks over and makes eye contact with V, and he could swear that Jackie looks at him with a little heat in his gaze; V’s gaze gets stuck for a second there, then he drops his eyes down to Jackie’s mouth, and sees that Jackie is smiling a little at him. The sudden combo makes him a little turned on and that's not such a good idea while he's in a skirt and his best friend is half naked, so he shifts his eyes and body towards the car as he talks. 

Then he hears Jackie put their bags in, and V turns around, “Jackie, you drivin’,” he says and walks over to the car. 

Jackie nods, as he closes the trunk, and walks to the driver’s side, looking over V’s ride. 

“You’ve got a couple of dents here; not takin’ care of this Mizutani, huh?” Jackie eyes him a little disappointed before he laughs it off and pulls open the door.

V’s lips tug up as he flops down in the passenger seat and observes Jackie getting in. His larger friend puts a hand on the roof of the car as he slowly sits down in the small sports car; he then looks around the interior, and grabs the front of the car seat. 

“Tight in here,” he says, and starts to move the chair back, and then a little forward and then back again. Once he is satisfied with the position, he looks over the wheel and starts readjusting it too.

V observes him silently for a good minute. Jackie, for bein’ a badass, is also sometimes hella a goofball, V thinks, while he shakes his head. He looks over the uniform; though the point of it is just mostly in case Jackie gets caught once in the factory, he thinks Jackie looks actually pretty good in a dress suit; V smiles to himself. He starts to put his feet up against the dashboard before he stops himself; he's in a damn skirt on. He’s about to retract his feet, but remembers that it’s gonna be a long day; so, fuck it, not like anyone is around to care what he wears. 

He stretches himself against the seat, and crosses his legs on the dashboard, while he puts his hands to the back of his head.

Jackie runs a hand against the smooth leather of the wheel and nods to himself before he drops his gaze to V, and then his eyes move almost automatically to V’s red skirt as it drifts up revealing a lot of V’s long tanned legs.

“Whenever you finally ready over there, it’s about time we go,” V says with some humor, as he looks forward to the streets ahead and yawns. 

Jackie's eyes soften, “you been workin’ so much lately hermano, you probably gonna crash before you know it; maybe consider takin’ somethin’ for that?”

V blinks, and looks over at Jackie, “Nah, mano, coffee would be nice, but you know me, I may have some sweet tech carved into me as of late, but I ain’t takin’ any junk before a fight.”

Jackie smiles easily and hits the gas, “Well, that was the only thing I was thinkin, but buen amigo, you can snooze if you like; all easy until we hit the district.”

V looks over at the window as he gets comfortable inside Jackie’s leather jacket. The clouds are setting heavy, he thinks, as he feels the warmth of the clothing.

\-----

It’s still early afternoon, and here isn’t much traffic. Jackie switches the radio over to some light music as he looks over at V; the younger man’s eyes are closed and he is, at least as much as he could tell, sleeping. 

Jackie knows V has been recently bustin’ his ass tryin’ to finish some of his side gigs just so he can devote himself fullly to somethin’ as big as stealin’ from Arasaka. Sure, they love talking shit about it, but Jackie knows that he and V want more then just a fuckin’ street boost from the likes of Night City after this job. He and V want to rise above that. They want to finally do what they want to do without the runnin’ here and there for every lowlife in town who happens to need a hand at some god forsaken hour; Jack loves the city, he was born here, he lived it for so long, enjoying all of the bad and good; but there is a point in his life now that he wants something more; and there is V. He kinda always is there either for him or for some pendejos. He sometimes has to think whether he is jealous of anyone else having V’s attention. He would be a idiota to say he wasn’t. V is always helpin’ someone out even when he doesn’t always need them eddies. As soon as he had laid his eyes on V, Jack knew that, though the man was younger than him by almost six years, he was gonna be somebody, even in Night City. But, what was more intriguing about V, was that even though V played really good at acting like he didn’t give a fuck about anyone or anything, he was actually a hella decent guy. He didn’t kill anybody unless it was necessary, and in Night City, that was almost bloody estupido or very heroic; Jackie liked to think it was the latter. He was a romantic at heart. 

A horn hunks and Jackie looks up, “Eh, I’m going you pendejos.”

“We there?” V mumbles but his eyes are still shut. 

Jackie almost wishes he doesn’t have to wake him up, but business calls.

“Probably time to freshen up, amigo, we about to reach our first check-point with T-Bug.”

V’s eyes open wide, and he takes his legs off the dashboard as he looks around the streets.

Jackie glances at him, “You have somethin’ extra behind the scenes V, tell me finally, don't like surprises with cops.”

V checks the map on the dashboard, “Remember when I said that T-Bug will give me a couple of options of how we gonna get to the factory with all this security? Well, I went my favorite way.”

Jackie nods and laughs a little, “stealth, but with style?”

V looks over the map; “that’s right.” I’m not about to sit around deciphering code all day in the dark, sitting behind some rocks, not for this part of the operation anyway. We gonna ride as long as we can with the piggies themselves.”

“Riding along with the beat cops?” Jackie laughs, “Well when you sayin’ style, that’s style, though you still didn’t say how we gonna manage that without bein’ spotted.”

“Hologram,” V says with a small smirk.

Jackie chuckles, “Got myself into a lot of trouble with them as a el chico, but aren’t they gonna notice somethin’ is up?”

V laughs.

“That’s what I said to T-Bug , but you know, she apparently has someone on the inside and she said we can trust her; I said fuck that, we already have our client, who’s cop, but she said that without her, we would be screwed. Long story short, the girl on the inside says that every day, around 12, a round of beat cops go cruisin’ to some joint for an afternoon break or somethin. She says durin this break, they aren’t too keen on checkin’ out anythin’ much except them donuts and coffee. So, T-Bug says our girl will make some story up, say why we didnt join them, but we use our hologram, and join them on their way back to the factory."

Jackie laughs, “Oye, next time amigo, let me do the planning.” 

V gives him the middle finger, and then digs into the jacket for his phone and flips it open.

“Yo, T-Bug, we about to join the parade soon; do your thing, give us that cover you said you would; alright, see you later,” V shuts his phone off.

“So wait, we gonna look like a damn NCPD patrol car?”

“Yup, just keep drivin, once we hit the donut joint, we should see them, they usually like 7 of them, we should know it’s them when they come up.”

Jackie and V drive towards the small business and once they are near it, they stop the car and wait.

Jackie looks out the window. 

"Are we lookin' like a cop ride?" 

"Guess will see." 

A few good minutes pass.

“Where are they?” V looks around irritated. 

“Maybe they got a call?” Jackie says with a shrug and then he looks up at the sign to the donut joint. 

“So, V, I always wanted to order somethin’ from here, you think we can make that work?” Jackie says a little too excitedly.

V rolls his eyes, “and you were sayin’ you want to plan next time?; If they don’t see you, guess you can sneak.”

Jackie drives into the parking lot of the donut shop and looks around, “gonna really be a lot of cops here, but I'm kinda starvin," he says and adjusts his shirt.

“Do what you can,” V says and looks over his eddies; Jackie can tell he’s doing so because his eyes stare forward without blinking.

Jackie puts a light hand on V’s shoulder, “guess you gonna have that coffee now too, and it’s on me, amigo,” Jackie smiles and starts to move around in the car.

"Sweet of you", V says a little taken back, as he looks up at him, but his voice sounds sarcastic. Then he moves sideways to make room for him, as he sees Jackie turning around to face the back of the car, and he places one leg in between the seats.

“I don’t know how necessary that is Jackie,” he says but there’s humor in his voice.

Jackie struggles to get his torso in between the seats, until V pushes him forward and then Jackie falls to the smaller back seat. 

“Fuck, it tight in here too,” he mumbles but ducks his head as he slowly opens the door.

“Bring me a french cruller,” V whispers to him suddenly from the front.

Jackie smiles widely, and gives him a thumbs up, before he crawls out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie crawls out of the car and pushes the door closed as he looks over at their ride. The hologram is pretty good; the car does looks just like a fuckin’ cop car, with lights and shit.

He smiles, but then looks around. The large parking lot is mostly empty except for some civilian cars, but there are also a few cop cars. 

After a minute of taking off his jewelry, which Jackie really does not like to do, he stands up from his crouched position and moves along the parking lot thinking about which donut to get from the shop, but as he approaches it, he makes sure to hide against the side of the building and peeks in; he counts at least ten cops sitting around, having coffee, eating, and even drinking. The other car owners must be the workers. 

“And V says do what you can,” Jackie smiles a little as he shakes his head. This really is some beat cop rest stop. He wonders if it’s such a good idea to just walk right in there, and so he takes a stroll to the side of the building.

Jackie looks around and the back of the building seems deserted, until suddenly he hears someone talking.

“I said, don’t move you pricks.”

He pauses in mid stride as he passes the edge of the wall that uncovers his whereabouts, and he starts to move back, until one of the unfortunate losers looks him dead in the eye.

Jackie’s gaze falls to the two teenagers. 

“Vete a la meirda,” the older boy says with spite and moves a step forward even though a gun is drawn on him, and with the current look of it, the boys are about to be goners. 

“Shut up and give me what you stole,'' the cop says and starts to reload his gun.

Jackie’s eyes narrow and he has a split second decision if he should engage or not with a cop that he observes is quite broad in the shoulders.

“Ah, fuck it,” Jackie whispers and he quickly runs over and wraps his arm around the cops’ neck. 

The man growls, and immediately grabs him by the arm. 

“This ain’t you guys’ usual style,” Jackie whispers with a grunt, as he pulls the cop against himself and moves with him backwards.

The man mumbles something against his arm, and he sways backwards, but he still tries to hold on to his gun.

Jackie observes that the cop has some interesting tattoos on his back and realizes something is off, but he has no time to think as he sees the younger boy swiftly approaching and he swings his fist out and punches the cop in the stomach.

The man’s eyes widen and he coughs leaning forward as much as Jackie can let him, and suddenly his gun drops. 

Jackie squeezes the cop's neck more tightly, but it’s too late; he stares at the boys as he hears the gunshot.

The older boy suddenly pushes the younger roughly away, and then the bullet hits him instead and he grunts and falls backwards hitting the ground. 

“Meirda,” Jackie curses, as he puts much more pressure on the man’s neck, and he feels the man cursing, but after a minute, he stops the struggle.

Jackie slowly brings him down on the ground, and looks him over. But, once he gets up, he watches as the younger boy angry runs over and kicks the man in the face, and then he goes for a swing. 

Jackie steps forward, and grabs his fist, “that’s good enough; the Tiger Claws are extra about messin’ up their guys,” Jackie says a little amused.

The boy doesn't seem to be surprised that it's not actually a cop and spits in the dirt, “pandejo,” he says, but retreats his fist and he quickly runs to the other boy’s side. 

Jackie sighs as he looks over at the gang member; he’ll have to place this asshole somewhere less conspicuous and hope for the best. 

He looks up to see the boy kneeling down next to the older.

The boy’s eyes narrow lightly, “he’ll live; he has armor you know.”

Jackie stands up, and grabs the Tiger Claw by the shoulders and starts to pull him towards the trash cans, “don’t mean he's good; you need to go.” 

He pulls him some more and drops him down again. He goes to the dumpster and opens it, but then closes. 

“So, what are you doin’ kid so far from casa?” Jackie says looking over at the Tiger Claw.

The young man’s eyes narrow, as he looks Jackie over, “Doin’ biz, what else?” the boy says and goes to retrieve his bag.

Yeah?” Jackie says nonchalantly, and walks back to look over the man's pants. 

“I know who you are; you that ex-Valentinos,” the boy says calmly, but he roughly grabs his bag and walks over to the gun on the ground.

Jackie shrugs, as he starts to take off the Tiger Claws pants, “didn’t know you’ve been readin’ up on my bio kid and makin’ me look old.”

The boy picks up the gun and inspects it.

Jackie pulls the pants off the gang member, and brings them to his waist to see how they look on him. Then, he takes off the helmet, the gloves and glasses, and looks them over with a frown, before he gazes back at the younger man.

“Kid, help me with this pendejo.”

The young man puts down the gun, and walks over to grab the gang member’s legs.

“Let me give you some advice,” Jackie says as he grabs the Tiger Claw under the armpits.

“Stay with your familia,” he says and grunts as they pull the gang member up and behind the dumpster, and Jackie gives him a push with his leg, so the Claw is stuck behind the wall and the trashcan.

Jackie looks at his work, and the young man stares at the Tiger Claw before he looks up at Jackie, and his eyes reveal amusement. 

Jackie shrugs, “And, no matter what anyone says, you make your own story.” 

The boy narrows his eyes, but then grumbles under his nose, “Si, I’ tryin’.”

Jackie laughs.

The boy looks at the other as he coughs and starts to sit up with a grunt, “Fine, but look, this real biz I have, it’s personal. I need to steal something for me.”

Jackie’s face falls and he looks more serious.

“What’s personal?”

The boy crosses his hands over his chest as he looks around. 

“A cop stole something from my brother when he shot him.”

Jackie’s eyes widen briefly as he moves away from the dumpster. 

“It’s a rabbit’s foot, my brother’s lucky charm. I want to honor him properly, and I never could,” he says with a look of anguish to his face now. 

Jackie’s face looks disgusted, “which one is it?” 

“The vice prick, the only one in there, he has it on his belt,” the boy says with gritted teeth as he points to the building next to them. 

Jackie nods, “Alright, I’ll get your rabbit’s foot, but I need a disruption; can't just go in there and pat down a dirty cop you know nonchalantly and shit just because I will look like one.” 

The boy smirks, “I know; well I got a lot of good stolen shit.”

Jackie shakes his head, “Okay kid, let me change, then you tell me what you can do, but I”m starvin so in this plan we includin’ a few good minutos to order, Jackie says as he takes the pants and the rest of the gear from the ground, and walks over to another dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I sat on this chapter when I wrote it like a good couple of weeks ago. I think, I was annoyed that Jackie found his gear so fast lol. But fuck it. I hope u can understand it's more for my amusement and a little chance to write about him. ;) This may be edited a little, but it's been sometime since I posted so Cheers! 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Just inspired by some clothing I found in the game...like a dark red pvc skirt, but I hope this is also a positive image that eventually says, "yeah fuck that -wear what u want." 
> 
> This is a dialogue driven fic because I like working on dialogue;). Rating will change. I always find errors so it's always in progress.
> 
> Please don't be shy to let me know if you see some errors including Cyberpunk 2077 lingo. And, If you happen to speak Spanish, do know I will be dropping some Spanish words once in a while, so I am totally cool if you correct me at any time because I am just using Jackie's words in the game and Google Translate. 😅


End file.
